Comfort for a Short Time
by Crimson Demon
Summary: Wow, me writing something PG? Amazing! Another angsty one-shotter, but I like this one more then all the rest. It deals more with Inuyasha's feelings, without making him OOC. I hope...


Wow…Um, what to say about this, except, um…angst? It was not suppose to be this angsty, but as I typed it… *shakes head* Yah, this is how it came out. Deal with it. :D

Hope you enjoy, and please review, I'm not *sniffle* feeling loved... *sob*

Disclaimer- Oopes I forgot again. I no own. You no sue. We be happy…

Eyes dark and moody, Inuyasha watched as the young miko unrolled her sleeping bag, and then flopped down on it with a sigh. As if sensing his eyes on her, she rolled over, and used her arm as a pillow. "Something wrong?" The question itself was innocent enough, but still, he couldn't bring himself to answer it, because answering it would admit that he had that human weakness, emotion. And knowing Kagome, she would find a way to draw the entire answer out of him.

"Keh." 

Kagome rolled her eyes, and then lay on her back, silent for a moment. "Hey, Inuyasha? Do you think that Sango-chan and Miroku-sama are gonna be all right with out us?" A derisive snort was her only answer, and she stuck her tongue out at the hanyou. "_Fine_ then. I was just being concerned about them…Sheesh…" A teasing smile let him know that she was only kidding, but all the same he kept the steady gaze on her. 

After a few moment, she opened her mouth again, as if to say something, but he cut her off. "Don't you ever tire of talking constantly?" 

Kagome sat up, rigid in indignation. "You…." Her jaw dropped, and she grabbed her pillow, squeezing it tightly. "You're such a jerk!" Throwing the pillow at him, she watched as he grabbed it as well from out of the air, and tossed it back at her. 

"Stop worryin' 'bout everyone. You're like a damn overprotective mother." 

Kagome paused for a moment, watching the barest flash of…of something in his eyes, before it was gone, and he looked away, staring at the other side of the abandon house they were staying in for that night. _An overprotective mother?_ Pushing herself up, she crawled over to him, and crouched there, elbows on her knees, and studding him intently. A roll of thunder was heard in the distance, but she paid it no attention. "What's wrong?" 

Those two words seemed to have the greatest impact, as he snapped his attention to her, and scowled halfheartedly. "Who said anything was wrong?" Shifting almost nervously, he pulled the long sleeves of his red hakema around him. Kagome rolled her eyes, and turned her head to the side inquisitively. 

"So there _is_ something wrong…." She mused, toying with the fringe of her green skirt. 

Too late did Inuyasha realize the trap she had set, and he jumped in with a quick, "It's not like it's any of your- oh damn it." His head went back to hit the solid wood of the house, with a thud. "Go sleep, or do 'homework' or somethin', I don't wanna talk about it right now." 

Kagome let a smile cross her lips, and moved to sit down beside him. "So does that mean that you'll talk about it later?" 

Turning his head to her, he shook it in bemusement. "Maybe, probably not, but…"

"C'mon," She wheedled. "It can't be that bad…." 

At that, he closed his eyes, and the cold mask fell in to place again. Kagome drew back, and then swallowed heavily. "You wanna play 'yes or no'?" She asked softly.

Cracking an eye open, he paused a moment before asking. "I dunno…do I?"

"It's simple, you won't even have to tell me. I ask a question, and all you have to do is say yes or no. Easy, ne?" 

Inuyasha sighed, and nodded reluctantly. 

"Alright…is it about me?" A negative shake of his head. "Is it about anyone in our group?" Another shake, and Kagome felt her heart stop momentarily. "Is it about K-"

"No." The flat answer startled her, and she blinked a few times. 

"O-okay…" She fiddled with her skirt again, and then. "Well, is it about…Naraku?" A shake. "Sesshoumaru?" Another shake. "Oh heavens… I don't know…" A sudden thought struck her, as soon as she uttered the last sentence. "Is it about your past? Like, before Kikyo?" 

Inuyasha didn't respond for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "So, its about your past…Is it about…" A loud roll of thunder cut her off, and she squeaked in surprise. "Mou, that was loud…" Glancing up at the ceiling, she gave it a once over, and made sure there were no holes. "Ano…is it about….your childhood?" Kagome stayed silent, breath bated as she waited, knowing that this was a sensitive subject. 

"Yeah…more or less…" He opened both his eyes, the amber glint unmistakable. Another roll of thunder, and then the soft patter of rain against the roof. "You gonna ask more questions?" 

Kagome unconsciously leaned closer to him for warmth, and then looked up at him. "Are you gonna answer them?" 

Rolling his eyes, he wrapped an arm around her, and drew her close to the side of his body with a sigh. "Probably….Knowin' you, you won't stop askin' until I do…" Kagome relaxed against him, her head resting against his chest. The rain got louder, as did the thunder, but they paid it no mind.

"What about your past?" Her knees were drawn up close, and she sighed softly. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean…" He drew in a deep breath, and then turned his face down to hers. "You can't go talkin' about this whenever you damn well please, y'know that right?" Kagome nodded, and curled closer, savoring his body heat. "When I was about…six or so…I lived with my mother, and sometimes with my father…when he was around. And that wasn't often at all…" His eyes grew distant. "She was always really nice, and she smelled wonderful…" 

Kagome slipped an arm around his waist, and smiled drowsily when he didn't pull away, only let his left hand drift over her own hand briefly. "Anyway, when I was about six, father had some 'things to attend to' as he put it… I found out later, that he was just going off to Sesshoumaru's own mother…but when he left, he didn't realize that a bunch of the humans that had lived in the Western Lands for a while, had heard of my mother… The 'concubine of a youkai lord', all sorts of things were spread around, rumors of her betraying her family, of her sleeping with all that she could, human and youkai alike, and finally, they decided that the 'traitorous wench' would be better off dead…" Kagome bit her lip, and closed her eyes, she knew where this was going. "So when father left, we were in the house that we lived in, during the fall…well, all the men from around the local villages were armed…" 

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed, burying her head in his chest. "You don't have to-"

Eyes hard, he cut her off. "Iie, you wanted to know." Kagome nodded silently, feeling her throat tighten. "So, they broke in…Mother hid me in a chest in her room, where she use to keep all her stitches and crap… she told me to hide until the 'bad men' left." 

\Flash Back/

Curling up in a ball, Inuyasha covered his ears to try and block out the coarse laughter of those human men who were inside their house. His mother… His mother he had not heard since the beginning of all this started- almost two hours ago. She had given one sharp cry, and then there was silence, with the exception of the voices of the men. They were raiding his house, taking everything, and it sounded like they were also burning things. Suddenly a loud voice rung out, "Alright, we've done what we came here for, lets go." 

Inuyasha let out a soft sob, and shook his silver head. "Mama…no…"

"What about the wench's brat? There was another here, her half-breed son." Another voice was heard, and Inuyasha stiffened from the chest. "He has to be in here somewhere!" 

Whimpering softly, the small hanyou child wiped away his tears, and kept his ears covered. "Where is the little brat?" "Could he 'ave run off when we came?" "Nah, we woulda seen 'im…." 

There was a pause, as they began to ransack everything in the room, up-turning furniture, and , and then he heard footsteps come toward the chest. "_No… go away, go away…" _No such luck as he soon found out, as the top was lifted. Inuyasha's instincts took over immediately, and he leapt up, his claws slashing out in no particular direction. Blood spurted from the mans throat, spraying a stunned hanyou child with the warm wetness. A surprised shout went up, and they all ran after him, as he wove in and out of the men. He had just killed someone, but…oddly enough, he didn't care… 

\End Flashback/

Kagome gave a soft sob, and hugged him tightly, holding on to him as tight as she could. "Oh gods…I'm so, so sorry…" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as well, chin resting on her the crown of her head. He didn't want pity, but, this, this wasn't all pity, it was comfort, something he hadn't been offered in a long time. Eyes closing, he felt a single tear slip down his cheek, and fall down. Through the entire night, through the thunder, and lightening, and rain, Kagome held on to him, offering silent comfort.

My mom, jeez, she thought that Inuyasha killed his mother… Did it seem that way? I dunno leave me a review, and tell me, ne?


End file.
